Joyeux Noël Kageyama
by Crazy Av
Summary: Noël, Noël, Noël, cette période de fête ou on se fait des cadeaux, ou on retrouve sa famille, ses proches, ses amis, et où l'on mange ENORMEMENT. Mais pas que...


**Hey hey hey ! ** me revoilà avec un petit os pour vous gâter x) j'ai pas le temps pour ça normalement ! xD mais je vous aime et je peux pas vous laisser sans rien, alors je vous propose un petit os de Nöel d'Haikyuu !**

 **Et je te remercie Splashy x) pour m'avoir donnée cette idée FABULEUSE ** que tu vas découvrir dans cet os.**

 **En espérant que ça vous plaira autant qu'a moi je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! ** je vous aime et JOYEUX NOËl**

* * *

Noël, Noël, Noël, cette période de fête ou on se fait des cadeaux, ou on retrouve sa famille, ses proches, ses amis, et où l'on mange ENORMEMENT.

 ** _(Nda-Vous savez de quoi je parle xD)_**

Et en ce moment Hinata et Kageyama avaient décidé de passer les fêtes en amoureux. Le petit rouquin qu'était Hinata avait pensé qu'inviter l'ébène chez lui afin de passer les fêtes ensemble, pour profiter en amoureux de leurs moments à deux était une merveilleuse idée, pour boire de délicieux chocolat chaud tranquillement assit devant leurs cheminées, ainsi que regarder des films Disney de Noël.  
Et en ce moment même nos deux amoureux cuisinaient ensemble. Ils s'étaient alors lancé dans l'idée de confectionner une forêt noire, déserts favoris du jeune rouquin, Hinata voulant en faire une absolument.  
Et comme à chaque fois, Kageyama ne pouvait pas lui résister, surtout pas face à son adorable regard couleur hazel de bébé chien.  
Tous les ingrédients étaient prêts œufs, farine, sucre, chocolat, tout était disposé sur la table.

Nos deux amoureux allaient commencer à préparer la forêt noire. Mais... car il y a un mais…c'était sans compter sur la maladresse d'Hinata , qui laissa échapper le restant du paquet de farine qu'il tenait dans les mains sur Kageyama. Ce dernier qui possédait une magnifique chevelure d'ébène, se retrouva avec une somptueuse chevelure blanche et le teint d'une véritable geisha.  
Devant cette vision, le petit à la chevelure de feux, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire tout en s'excusant envers son amant. Et malgré le teint maintenant blanchâtre de Kageyama on pouvait apercevoir des rougeurs carmin sur les joues du jeune homme. Le jeune homme après quelques secondes de plantage mental ce dernier réagit.

-Te fout pas de moi crétin d'Hinata! disait t'il toujours aussi rouge  
-Mais ce n'est pas ma faute, riait-il, tu es tellement drôle avec cette tête ! pardon, mais ta tête est...fit-il avant de repartir dans un fou rire quasi incontrôlable devant son amant qui ne cessait d'être embarrassé.

Hinata se calmant alors quelques minutes plus tard, les larmes de rire encore présente aux coins de ses yeux.

-Bon…on le fait ce gâteau et tu m'aides à enlever la farine que tu m'as balancé à la tête ou bien tu veux encore rire de ta bêtise? faisait contrarier l'ébène

-Mais puis ce que je te dis que j'ai pas fait exprès, c'est toi qui m'as dit de ranger la farine dans le placard en haut, se défendit le plus petit en boudant.

-M'ouais bon…mais aide moi à enlever toute cette farine  
-D'accord, d'accord, lui céda Hinata venant pour enlever le plus gros de la farine des cheveux de son amant.

Kageyama esquissa alors un sourire qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Armé de son paquet de farine caché dans son dos, il se fit alors un malin plaisir à le verser sur les cheveux roux de son amant en riant de façon machiavélique.  
S'ensuivit alors une bataille de farine et de chocolat en poudre monumentale pendant plus de dix minutes.  
La cuisine ne ressemblant plus à un champ de bataille qu'a autre chose.

-Kageyama, fit Hinata on a plus de farine. On fait comment pour le gâteau alors ?  
-Ben on peut aller en acheter un, proposa t'il on a plus de farine

-Ouais, fit-il se retournant constatant le carnage maintenant présent. C'est une bonne idée.  
Nos amoureux croissant leurs regards avant d'éclater de rire et de ranger leurs chantiers pour enfin aller acheter la forêt noire d'Hinata ensemble main dans la main en amoureux.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààààààààà ** en espérant que cet os tout mignon vous ait plu x) dites moi ce que vous en avaient pensé dans les reviews ** merci à toi Hahn tah Yhel pour ta correction sérieusement, aller voir ce qu'elle fait *o* c'est super, ça lui fera plaisir, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances et un Joyeux Noël ! ** je vous aime tous !**


End file.
